el lienzo donde la historia del sabio es pintada
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: tuvo una buena vida una maravillosa esposa y una hija adorable eso lo llevo a sacrificarse por su dimensión sin embargo el consejo celestial atravez de una mensajera le informan que su poder sera necesario en otro universo uno paralelo al suyo el lo toma sin dudarlo después de todo quien es el para dejar de lado a esas chicas que están solitarias esta es su historia


**HOLA GENTE FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA BUENA NAVIDAD COMPARTIDA CON SUS FAMILIA**

 **Ahora que dejamos de lado los gritos vamos al tema**

 **Porque no eh subido nada en estos cuantos años fue de inactividad…2 deberia decir ¿3?**

 **Bueno aquí en uruguay al menos el sistema educativo es una basura y hubo mucha complicaciones eso no me dejaba nada de tiempo necesario para sentarme a escribir con tranquilidad pero bueno eh estado plasmando mushas mushas ideas ya sea para fics viejos como quizas no se ¿nuevos? En fin no les robo más tiempo y paso a decir el nuevo fic**

 **Este seria un gran xover entre Naruto Date a Live y otros que estaran en secreto por ahora quizas descubran algo en el prologo**

 **Akuma esta bien ah dicho que el no esta muerto y que volvera mas cargado que nunca**

"hablar"

" **pensar/entidades poderosas/tecnicas/sonidos** "

(nota de autor)

{Notas/cartas}

 **Prólogo**

 **¿La caída de un héroe?**

La pérdida de miles de vidas en esta batalla era completamente terrible, la cruenta batalla era sin ninguna duda la más sangrienta y la que más víctimas había cobrado, los que tuvieran un humor muy negro dirían que shinigami estaba de risas con esta situación.

Todos sintieron que se les debilitaban las rodillas al ver a ese hombre, la realidad no se comparaba a la leyenda, largo cabello negro con un mechón largo a modo de flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho, su mirada fría y depredadora los observaba como si fueran simples basuras. Portaba ropas de la era de guerra de clanes con el famoso y orgulloso emblema del clan Uchiha a sus espaldas, si señoras y señores este hombre era el único y atemorizante Uchiha Madara.

"Mmm…al fin estoy en este plano de nuevo, ya era hora, estaba empezando a aburrirme en el otro mundo" Se le escuchó hablar con ese tono ronco que tenía el hombre, los más veteranos que escuchaban historias de sus abuelos o padres se estremecieron, este hombre era una bestia con piel humana.

"¡Vamos, vamos! No hay porque alterarse recuerden porque están luchando, no podemos permitirnos perder, después de todo lo hacemos por la nueva generación" Hablo una voz joven con un tono animado pero a la vez muy serio algo muy poco común en este joven, todos los ninjas y kunoichis que estaban en ese lugar pudieron respirar con más tranquilidad al escuchar su voz.

Al verlo aparecer algunos pensaron que para enfrentar a un monstruo se necesitaba a otro aunque ellos nunca lo califican como uno, despues de todo esa persona era como un gran oso de peluche...claro si piensas que este oso de peluche te dara la paliza de tu vida si le cabreas, ya sea por lastimar a alguien importante para él o por quitarle su ramen.

El joven el cual se encontraba con las manos en las caderas con una mirada alegre en sus ojos de color violeta. El joven era bastante alto con una altura ya estimada de 1.90 m, con un buen cuerpo producto de los entrenamientos infernales que pasó, cabello carmesí oscuro llegando más allá de sus hombros, algo erizado y con mechones al frente con otros dos cayendo por sobre sus hombros hasta sus pectorales (sería como el cabello de goku en su fase del ssj4, la verdad me gusta mucho ese diseño solo que el cabello de Naruto es mucho más liso y menos erizado que el de goku)

"Vaya, vaya… pero que tenemos aquí…" Se dijo a si mismo Madara viendo con atención al joven ante él el cual portaba un gi kimono de color negro con blanco, pantalones anchos atados con un cinto de karate, vendas en sus manos y zapatos de kung fu. "Tu chakra…es muy poderoso…sin embargo me es muy familiar, y no porque seas el jinchuriki de mi mascota… ¿cuál era tu nombre?" se preguntó el antiguo patriarca de los Uchiha mientras que el joven sonrió amabilidad.

"Me conocen por muchos sobrenombres pero al fin y al cabo lo único que realmente importa es mi verdadero nombre, ¡Yo soy Naruto Namikaze ttebayo!" Gritó al final levantando el puño mientras por un momento ante los ojos de Madara pudo verlo, un hombre joven más bajo que el chico ante él apareció a su lado, eran muy parecidos entre sí, la diferencia era el cabello el cual el del hombre era rubio y el del chico carmesí además de que no tenía marcas de bigotes en su rostro.

El hombre se cubrió el rostro y empezó a reír suavemente hasta soltar una gran carcajada…nadie había visto reír a ese hombre nunca

"Claro…ya se porque me eras tan familiar…eres mi nieto… al parecer te pareces mucho a mi hijo…quién lo hubiera dicho" Se dijo nostálgico el hombre mientras Naruto le miraba suavemente.

"¿Sabes? Antes de venir Shizuka-baachan (abuela) me dijo que no habia razon alguna para que hagas estas cosas, ella me dijo que solo eras un hombre con el corazón roto y que solo necesitas de cariño para volver a tu antiguo ser…y sabes yo creo que puede haber redención para ti" Dijo el joven Namikaze asintiendo para sí mismo mientras el hombre mayor suspiraba.

"Saliste idealista como tu abuela, ¡oh mi dulce Shizuka! Como me llenas de amor incluso cuando ahora estoy de estas formas…como un enemigo ante el mundo tu sigues protegiendome" Se dijo a sí mismo el patriarca más poderoso de los Uchiha haciendo una danza cómica y graciosa abrazándose a si mismo mientras todos lo que le observaban menos su nieto se cayeron al estilo anime.

"! **ES SOLO UN IDIOTA MAS**!" Gritaron casi todos cómicamente mientras Naruto solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca y se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Oigan no digan eso que este anciano tiene el corazón sensible "Dijo Naruto mientras la oreja de Madara se torció y se giro gritando con una cólera comica.

"¡NO SOY VIEJO!" Gritó el Uchiha mientras los ninjas se sorprendieron al sentir su poder salir.

"¡ **Está dejando salir su poder en un berrinche**!" Se cuestionaron ellos mientras el Namikaze sonreía.

"Por cierto, hay algo que deberías saber, eres bisabuelo "Dejó caer la bomba mientras muchos shinobis y kunoichis dejaban caer sus mandíbulas al suelo y el Uchiha quedaba petrificado.

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿Cuantos años tienes?" Le pregunto mientras el pelirrojo sonreía de forma tonta.

"Dentro de 1 dia tendre 17 y mi pequeño solecito tiene 5 años, se llama Chihiro, mira aquí una foto" De la nada el pelirrojo le lanzó algo al Uchiha que lo atrapó algo anonadado.

En la foto, sobre los hombros de su nieto, iba una niña adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas, cabello largo de color negro azulado y ojos color violetas al igual que su padre ambos con grandes sonrisas mientras miraban a camara haciendo el signo de la victoria.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡JA! Toma esa Hashirama no baka, mi familia sigue y la tuya no, ninonino, te ganeeeee y tu perdiste, ¡bwahahahaha!" Se rió de lo lindo el pelinegro mientras los demas seguian petrificados observando al Namikaze, muchas mujeres maldecían a la mujer que ya puso sus garras en él pero la pregunta era ¿cómo se las ingenio para ser padre a los 12 y no tener ningún problema?

"Ehm oji-san siento ser el portador de malas noticias pero técnicamente la descendencia de hashirama-oji aun vive…en mi y en Chi-chan, después de todo mi kaa-san fue su nieta "Dejó caer la segunda bomba al Uchiha el cual se petrificó y se puso a hacer circulitos en el suelo de forma triste.

"Incluso lo puedo escuchar del otro lado riéndose de mi el estupido kappa disfrazado" Masculló el uchiha malhumorado mientras su nieto sonrio timidamente.

"…" El uchiha se tenso al empezar ser controlado.

"Parece que nuestro tiempo de plática a terminado, y yo que pensaba que era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el control del edo tensei, oh bueno al menos podré comprobar el poder de mi nieto, ¡biien gaki! ¡Listo o no aquí voy!" Grito el pelinegro antes de salir disparado como una bala sin embargo su puño se encontró con la rodilla del joven Namikaze iniciando un poderoso intercambio de golpes a una velocidad por demás admirable.

"Ah, ah, ah, no veo nada" Dijo uno de los muchos ninjas viendo para todos lados sin ser capaz de ver a los dos combatientes.

"¡Miren allí!" Grito una kunoichi de kumo y todos observaron como a altas velocidades ambos guerreros chocaban sus puños y volvían a desaparecer.

Naruto apareció por encima del pelinegro y de un rodillazo a la espalda lo aplastó contra el suelo para luego saltar y volver a caer sobre él terminando con una patada a las costillas y una rafaga de energia que le voló la mitad del pecho. Se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo al caer y todos vieron como el Uchiha caía y demoraba un tiempo en reconstruirse, al parecer lo que sea que el Namikaze había usado estaba reteniendo un poco más de lo esperado a Madara el cual se había quedado con los ojos sin vida observando a la nada.

"Vaya, Vaya, si que eres una caja de sorpresas Naruto-kun" Dijo el segundo Tsuchikage pero no con la voz que debería ser suya sino que la voz de Kabuto Yakushi era la que se podia oir a través del hombre.

"Oyaaa pero si es Kabuto… ¡hola! ¡¿Como te va?!" Dijo el mientras el mencionado tuvo una gota en la nuca.

"Sin duda alguna eres único en tu clase Naruto-kun" Se dijo así mismo el sabio serpiente mientras el pelirrojo seguía con su sonrisa.

"Yo que tu no me descuido, después de todo tienes cierto par de hermanas dandote caza "Dijo el muchacho con algo de burla en su voz.

"que…*CRASH!*"

La explosión no tardó en hacerse notar, las hermanas Uchihas habían llegado para detener el edo tensei sin embargo porque Kabuto ya no estuviera en Mu no quería decir que este no dejara de atacar, después de todo uso una de sus técnicas en Naruto.

"¡ **Jinton: Cúpula de vacío**!" Grito el segundo tsuchikage a la vez que Oonoki reaccionaba.

"¡Todos alejense ahora!" Grito el viejo kage mientras el pelirrojo perdía su sonrisa y sus ojos tomaban un tono más serio a la vez que se volvían rojos con las aspas girando alrededor de su pupila antes de transformarse en un diseñomás avanzado.

"Por ahora usare esta técnica ya que la otra toma un poco mas de tiempo, ademas que me pongo mucho más agresivo al usarlo" Dijo el joven Namikaze con su poderoso Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan activo

"Ya veo, la barrera se forma como si fuera un domo y atrapa todo dentro de su rango y lo convierte en polvo…valga la redundancia. Que técnica temible, no me queda otra que usarlo, menos mal que pude aprender de ese visitante de Yardrat, ¡Shunkan ido!" Poniendo sus dedos índice y anular en su frente el pelirrojo desapareció solo para aparecer ante Oonoki y Gaara que se sorprendieron al verlo ante ellos.

"Wooow, Naruto-san creó su propio Jikkukan Ido "Dijo uno de los shinobis mientras Oonoki bufaba aunque ahora se sentia algo aliviado.

"No hagas esas cosas, eres una de las piezas clave en este combate, si te perdemos no solo la moral de las tropas decaerán, también toda esta batalla será en vano" Le regaño el anciano mientras él solo sonreía a modo de disculpa.

"Achaaa… mil disculpas tsuchikage-dono, es solo que me emocione un poco por ver una de esas técnicas, después de todo no siempre se presenta la oportunidad de enfrentar a un kage del pasado" Dijo alegre para luego regresar a su seriedad al ver al Nidai Tsuchikage junto a un madara ya reconstruido.

" **No sirve de nada que te contengas ahora Naruto, será mejor que mandes al otro mundo a esos dos ya que estoy sintiendo al Juubi ser revivido, cálculo que tenemos 10 min antes que vuelva a estar en este mundo y aunque no me tenga ni a mí ni a Gyuki ese ser infernal absorberá la energía del planeta dentro de poco tiempo, cuando reviva estará a su máximo poder nuevamente, así que date prisa**!" Rugió Kurama a la vez que Naruto suspiraba y separaba un poco las piernas.

"Parece que no me queda de otra eh…" Se dijo a si mismo mientras la energía se arremolinaba a su alrededor "¡Ahhhhhhh…!" empezó con un grito suave mientras muchos se alejaban de él para darle espacio, todos veian con fascinación morbosa como los rayos empezaban a salir de su cuerpo mientras el cielo se oscurecía como si diera paso a una deidad de destrucción.

"¡AHHHHH!" Su cabello se erizó aún más, su musculatura aumento debido al gran poder que desprendía, un aura dorada le rodeo mientras su cabello se volvía de un tono dorado brillante y sus ojos se volvían de un color turquesa que tenían una fiereza y rabia contenida desenfrenadas.

"Esto…" Empezó el ahora rubio dando un poco de drama mientras observaba a Madara y a Mu que quedaron petrificados por el gran aumento de poder "Es el estado que obtuve al ser llenado de ira por casi perder a alguien preciado para mi, ¡AHORA SOY UN SUPER SAIYAN!" Rugió al final dejando salir al máximo su aura mandando a volar a varias personas.

/time skip /

"Ya has escuchado mi historia, ¿qué harás ahora sayuri-chan?" Comentó el primer Hokage Hashirama observando a la última Uchiha 'pura' la cual se quedó en silencio solo para abrir sus ojos, unos bellos ojos de un color negro grisáceo, su cabello de color ébano fluía como una cortina tras su espalda. Un bello rostro de facciones delicadas como si de una princesa se tratase y bellos labios besables de color rosa y algo alta para su edad, de complexión atlética con las curvas en los lugares correctos, el que fuera su pareja era un bastardo suertudo.

*Naruto estornuda a la vez que desvía la biju-dama de Juubi*

"Yo solo quise escuchar porque el gran Hashirama sacrifico tanto a la vez que el resto de ustedes, es cierto que quizas podria haber tenido odio en mi corazón pero tengo dos de las mejores personas a mi lado"Se dijo ella suavemente mientras miraba un anillo que sin duda era costoso con una curiosa piedra de color azul claro con un grabado que decía 'para mi bella princesa de cabellos oscuros'

"Vaya, eso sin duda es un alivio, al menos no habrá problemas, pero Sayuri-chan, ¿con quien estás comprometida si se puede saber?" Se pregunto curioso el Sandaime mientras la susodicha sonrió suavemente y algo sonrojada.

"Debería de saberlo Hiruzen-sama, después de todo el siempre estuvo muy cerca de usted incluso le dio varios dolores de cabeza" Dijo ella mientras la mandíbula del Sarutobi caía al suelo.

"No seria Naruto-kun de casualidad" dijo él mientras ella sonrió con alegría y su sonrojo aumento mientras Minato sonreía feliz y Hashirama miraba con curiosidad.

"Por cierto ¿quien está al mando de la aldea en este momento y quien es Naruto?" dijo Hashirama mientras Orochimaru fue el que respondió.

"En estos momentos el que está al mando es el Rokudaime Namikaze Naruto-kun y él es tu bisnieto, hijo de Kushina-san y Minato quien pasa y resulta ser hijo de Uchiha Madara"Dijo el sannin de las serpientes con diversión mientras Hashirama solo pudo hacer una cosa.

"¡Gyahahahaha! Esto es bueno, sin embargo no esperaba que hubiera un empate en la apuesta que hice con Madara" Se dijo divertido el Shodai mientras el Nidai solo pudo hacer un face palm.

"Al menos espero que no haya salido ni como un descuidado como tu Nii-san nii un maníaco que le guste pelear como Madara-baka" Dijo el Nidaime con un tono exasperado.

*El Namikaze volvió a estornudar mientras retenía al Juubi con su mokuton*

"Por cierto Hashirama-sama usted es tatara abuelo y usted abuelo Minato-san" Dijo Sayuri tirándole la bomba mientras los susodichos si hubieran estado bebiendo algo había escupido el líquido.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gritaron todos incluso Orochimaru se sorprendió sí que se la tenían bien guardada esa

/otro time skip/

Todos hicieron sus esfuerzos llevando sus cuerpos a límites insospechados para resistir el poder abrumador del ser conocido como Juubi que para sumar, Madara y el ahora descubierto Obito estaban también dando por saco, las cosas no estaban fáciles.

"Ah…ah … ah, nunca pensé que si absorba al Juubi tendría ese aumento tan brutal de poder " Se dijo el rubio bastante magullado frente a Obito el cual había perdido su forma humana al absorber al Juubi dentro de sí mismo, todos los que le estaban enfrentando estaban casi en las mismas condiciones.

"Incluso ahora que estoy en esta forma equilibrada con el chakra de Kurama no le hago mucho daño, el si que es una bestia infernal "Se dijo el joven guerrero mientras respiraba agitado junto a su padre que le miraba un tanto preocupado y junto a Sayuri, ellos llegaron más tarde al combate por ende estaban en mejores condiciones y el plus era que Minato era edo tensei por ende no se cansaría.

Ah y no olvidemos que Naruto tuvo que enlazar su energía con los demas para que la presencia de Juubi no los aplaste.

No sabia porque pero en estos momentos se tuvo que poner a recordar cuándo fue que tuvo a Chihiro y lo que conllevo a ser un padre muy joven.

/flash back/

Todo era bastante tranquilo en el hospital de Konoha, el Namikaze se encontraba en su habitación descansando haciendo 1000 flexiones…si que buen descanso, a su lado se encontraba la Uchiha dormida después de la batalla que tuvieron contra Izumi, la hermana mayor de Sayuri y vaya que si la Uchiha mayor era fuerte, la próxima vez que la viese le pediría que pelease contra él.

Lo que Naruto no se había dado cuenta es que debido a la invasión contra Konoha el hospital estaba hasta arriba, una de las enfermeras en vez de darle calmantes los confundió con afrodisíacos…error honesto…creo. El Namikaze no se dio cuenta hasta que fue tarde y alguien le 'atacó' por la espalda.

"¡Omhf!" Soltando un ligero grito de sorpresa al ser atacado por detrás casi reaccionaba pero sintió como le abrazaban por la espalda sintiendo algo muy suave y calido presionar contra su espalda ademas de unos suaves labios contra su cuello.

"Naru…MI Naruto "Se escuchó a sus espaldas mientras le mordisqueaban el cuello, él estaba petrificad, quien le estaba atacando y de esta forma tan…rara.

"tan cálido y fuerte, ¿que haré para mantener a esas arpías alejadas de ti?" Se dijo a sí misma la persona mientras el chico al estar nervioso no se dio cuenta por la firma de energía que era alguien muy conocida para él.

"etto… ¿podrías no manosearme? Me estás incomodando" Dijo el joven mientras escuchaba una dulce risa que le produció escalofríos.

"¡Fufufu! Ahhh, tu aroma me embriaga, todo en ti me obliga a hacer cosas sucias fufu" Se escuchó mientras al fin pudo levantarse y ver a la chica ante él; cabello negro, bellos ojos negros que por alguna razón tenían la pupila transformada en corazón y un bello cuerpo a pesar de su edad de 12 años.

"¡Naru por fin estaremos juntos!" Dijo ella extasiada mientras los ojos del pelirrojo se volvían blancos al estilo anime.

"Oh oh, algo pasa debo ir con baa-san… baa-san!" Grito el tratando de salir corriendo sólo para ser atrapado por una mano esquelética de color púrpura.

"Ara ara Naru-kun no debes dejar a una chica cuando esta te necesita ahora porque no llevamos esto a otro nivel *se lame los labios* empecemos por quitar esa ropa "

"Ahhh, Sayuri, por favor podemos hablar sobre esto, eh eh oh por kami no toques ahí espera, ¡hiiiiiIii!" trato de razonar el joven para luego soltar un grito no masculino

/tiempo después/

Tsunade iba un tanto mosqueada después de traer consigo a Naruto al hospital para que se recupere por tratar de usar técnicas que casi le rompen varios huesos, a un pelo estuvo de quedar paralítico pero se ve que él no se preocupaba ya que su entrenamiento dio frutos. De verdad, que iba a hacer con ese chico, incluso Akisame y Kensei que fueron los maestros que estaban con él en ese momento tuvieron un tiempo muy difícil para estabilizarlo y eso que ellos eran buenos médicos.

Cuando más se aproximaba a la puerta escuchaba sonidos muy conocidos, eran los mismos sonidos que hacen las parejas en la intimidad y ella por curiosidad se detuvo para escuchar.

"ohhhhh~~~~~~ naru~~ mmmm me llenas tanto, no puedo creer que tuvieras esta espada guardada todo este tiempo~~" Se escuchó el gemido de una chica mientras se escuchaba el gruñido del joven mencionado.

"Maldita sea Sayuri, deja ya esto, ¡no eres tu misma ahhh maldita sea no puedo aguantar más y tampoco puedo safarme!" Dijo el namikaze mientras era montado por la Uchiha y Tsunade quedaba muy muy sonrojada

"Oye Tsunade ¿que haces aqui? " Se escuchó la voz de jiraiya detrás de ella haciendo que esta casi grite si no fuera porque se tapo la boca.

"Hey por que…"

"*Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~*" El gama sennin se callo la boca al escuchar ese sonido mientras Tsunade solo pudo toser nerviosamente en su mano.

"Creo que deberíamos ver que esten bien no crees Jiraiya…. ¿Jiraiya?" Preguntó solo para tener una gota en la nuca al ver como este de alguna forma había sacado un altar de Minato y Kushina y lloraba lágrimas anime.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No pude proteger su castidad hasta los 16 "

…

…

…

Bueno esa no se lo esperaba ella, sinceramente esperaba que él se comportara como un pervertido pero al parecer estaba comportándose como un buen padrino.

En la otra habitación la Uchiha cayó rendida ante el pecho de su amante pelirrojo el cual respiraba agitado, ella se acomodo, aun conectada con él sintió los latidos de su corazón los cuales la mantenian tranquila.

"Fufu me siento tan feliz…" Dijo ella de pronto confundiendo bastante al muchacho.

"¿Y eso porque?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Simplemente porque estoy con el hombre que amo, siento como si estuviera siendo abrazada de forma gentil por el sol fufu, hyaaan~~ sí que eres una bestia…pero eres mi bestia "Dijo ella mientras besaba su mandíbula.

Esta fue la escena que ambos sannin encontró ante ellos, a decir verdad el sannin solo pudo suspirar, Jiraiya no se esperaba que tuviera que darle la charla a su ahijado tan pronto.

Pero por ahora los dejaria descansar.

/unas horas después/

Sayuri abrió los ojos y sintió un dolor en su entrepierna pero también una satisfacción gratificante, ella vio que estaba en los brazos de alguien, vio un rostro bello que aunque aún algo inmaduro pronto sería producto de suspiros ante las damas, un bello cabello carmesí y marcas lindas de bigotes, entonces se dio cuenta estaba desnuda junto a Naruto, en la misma cama. Tenía dolor en su sexo… oh no…y si él pensaba que era una cualquiera, una arrojada, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas

solo para ser secadas por el joven…ella no se había dado cuenta de que él había despertado casi al mismo tiempo que ella.

"¿Porque lloras? Si bien esto fue apresurado no negare que no habría dado mi virginidad a nadie más, yo te amo sayuri aunque no entiendo muy bien los sentimientos yo quiero cuidar de ti, rodearte con mis brazos y protegerte del mundo "Las palabras del joven pelirrojo entraron en su cabeza y ella enterró su rostro en su pecho para que él no viera que ella estaba más roja que un tomate.

"¡N-no digas c-cosas t-tan a l-la ligera usuratonkachi!" Dejó salir ese mote que le había puesto al pelirrojo pero ella sabía que el no se acercaba a eso ni de lejos, solo para que el ria de forma alegre y le acaricie la cabeza y ella disfrute de la bella caricia "Mou… no te burles de mí" Dijo ella mientras él sonrió suavemente.

/3 semanas después/

"Que estas emba-¡hmp! El joven fue detenido por el beso de la chica mientras esta lo atraía hacia ella.

"Sí, lo estoy y no hables tan fuerte, ya sabes lo que pasaría si descubren que tu y yo tuvimos un hijo"Dijo ella suavemente mientras tenía su frente contra la del Namikaze y este suspiraba.

"Si lo se, Akatsuki o peor aun, Danzou podría usarlo en nuestra contra ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?" Preguntó suavemente mientras ella le miraba.

"Tendré a nuestra niña y luego saldré para trabajar en la red de Jiraiya-sama, tengo que controlar que Akatsuki y que Orochimaru no se metan con mi aldea y mi marido" Dijo ella socarronamente mientras el susodicho se sonrojaba y se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa.

"Pero no es un poco peligroso…digo, si es cierto que tienes los ojos de tu padre y el EMS pero eso no quiere decir que…" Otra vez fue detenido mientras ella lo metía dentro de su departamento, una vez que el se había hecho ninja decidió vivir solo pero cerca de su abuela, a menos de 1 cuadra para ser exactos, no quería perder contacto con ella, no importaba si sus amigos bromeaban con ello, ademas este departamento también estaba cerca del dojo de sus maestros, más a su favor.

"Shhh ahora mismo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo" Dijo ella de forma seductora mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared y el se ponia nervioso.

"Ehm Sayuri-chan espera, no es un poco excesivo digo tuvimos sexo esta mañana"

" **Unas 12 rondas que no le dejaron pegar a ojo a cierto pobre e inocente zorro** " Comentó de mal humor cierto Biju

"A-además, ¿no seria un poco preocupante para nuestra bebé?" Dijo él ignorando el comentario de Kurama.

"Fufufu mi dulce Naru preocupado por nuestra niña fufufu, no te preocupes, Tsunade-sama dijo que está bien que tenga relaciones, es más me alentó a que tengamos mucho mucho sexo, eso ayudara luego al momento del parto, así que Naruto-kun prepara tus caderas~~~" el joven solo palideció mientras kurama se despedía diciendo que se lo pasara bien.

" **Oye, si te vas al otro mundo me saludas al viejo, ¡dile que estoy empezando a comportarme mejor!~~~"** Grito kurama mientras el Namikaze era besado por su ahora esposa Sayuri Namikaze, las ropas fueron desapareciendo hasta que ellos estaban completamentes desnudos.

Ella lo montaba con velocidad, los gemidos que soltaba a través de su dulce voz excitaban al chico, aunque este le diera mucha pena admitirlo.

"¡Sisisisi!" gritaba la chica al techo mientras saliva salía de la comisura de su labio mientras ponía las manos en el torso de su esposo para estar en una mejor posición.

"Incluso si lo venimos haciendo con frecuencia sigues muy apretada Sayuri-chan" Dijo suavemente el chico pelirrojo mientras la chica gemía con alegria.

"Es que mmm~~ entreno ahhhn~~~ para mantener mi cuerpo y para hyaaaan~~~ estar al dia con tu resistencia~~" Dijo al final mientras era penetrada hasta el fondo y se venia con fuerza y caía en el pecho de su amante.

"Si que *respira con dificultad* eres una bestia de la resistencia "Dijo ella mientras besaba con amor a Naruto y este respondía con gusto, sus lenguas danzaban con armonía para que un fino hilo de saliva los termine conectando.

"Te amo…dariing (querido)"

"Yo tambien te amo Sayuri-chan"

/fin flash back/

Por ellas dos y sus amigos estaba peleando, no podía rendirse, apretando los dientes y tragándose su dolor su energía se volvió a ver visible, Obito se detuvo un momento al ver la energía de Naruto volver con toda potencia.

…

…

…

"*Sigh* ¿Otra vez trataras de usar esa transformación? Pues adelante, usala, no veo cómo eso les ayude "Dijo el Uchiha mientras el rubio saltaba y ponía su mano derecha al costado y agarraba la muñeca con la izquierda.

"ahhhh…." Concentro su energía mientras Minato abría los ojos en shock.

"¡Va a hacer la biju-dama todos apartense!"

"¿Esta loco? Usar esta técnica aquí nos borrara del mapa a nosotros"

"Tranquilos, no creo que el lo haga…creo" Dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo como su marido miraba con fiereza a Obito para luego desaparecer y aparecer ante él el cual quedó sorprendido.

"¡ **RASEN NO STRIKE…BURST**!" Rugió el chico lanzando su técnica haciendo que Obito grite de dolor y sea consumido por la onda de energía, este fue destruido de la mitad de la cintura para arriba y todos gritaron de alegría pero algunos se mantenían serios, incluso Madara y Hashirama que se encontraban luchando un tanto alejados se detuvieron por un segundo al ver la energía del joven elevarse de sobremanera para luego disminuir.

"Vaya y pensar que aún le quedaba tanto poder "Se dijo a sí mismo Madara mientras el Senju solo sonreia.

"Bueno, ¿que esperabas? Es nuestro descendiente, la nueva generación nos debe de superar "Dijo el pelicastaño alegre mientras el Uchiha bufaba.

El combate continuo mientras ellos seguían mostrando perseverancia sin embargo las cosas iban a peores, Madara fue controlado por Kuro Zetsu por un sello que puso en su corazón así como lo hizo con Obito obligandole a idear el plan del mugen tsukuyomi para terminar con el casi asesinato de Naruto que protegió a Sayuri ya que esta, al parecer, fue amenazada de muerte por uno de los ataques del antiguo pelinegro ahora peliblanco.

"Entonces ¿cuál es tu respuesta Naruto-kun luego de escuchar mi historia?" Dijo el ya viejo sabio sentado ante el joven pelirrojo que escuchó su historia sobre su padre, su madre, del como ellos no eran humanos si no elumnians, una raza muy parecida a los seres humanos, mas bien serian como una versión paralelas a ellos, y el padre del sabio era un saiyan, y no cualquier saiyan, fue el que logró transformarse en ssjg y al parecer fue el sujeto que tuvo un romance con Kaguya y de alguna manera

La voluntad del hijo menor del sabio y de su padre vivian atravez del joven pelirrojo.

"Tu ya sabes la respuesta jii-san" Dijo el joven sonriendo alegre.

A la vez que hagoromo sonrió suavemente.

"Sin duda padre y Ashura viven en ti Naruto-kun, muy bien, es hora de que vuelvas, usa sabiamente el aumento de energía que te he dado y cuida de Sayuri-chan ya que tiene algo muy especial" Dijo el mientras el joven tuvo signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza haciendo que el sabio suspirase antes de retomar un rostro serio.

"¡Ahora ve!"

Lucharon contra Madara poseído y cuando pensaron que lo tenían contra las cuerdas Kuro Zetsu se sacó un as de la chistera y trajo a Kaguya a este plano nuevamente… ellos ya no sabían cómo lidiar con esto hasta que Naruto la convenció de que ellos podrían encontrar paz con el entendimiento y conexión mutua, pero por desgracia...

" **No te preocupes kaa-san, yo me encargare de tomar las que tu todavía estás sensible con lo de Hagoromo y Tenma-san yo me haré cargo del chico Namikaze.** "

Hubo una gran confusión y un gran shock al ver como Kaguya era absorbida por Zetsu solo para que este luego utilice las lanzas de hueso de la peliblanca en Sayuri y Naruto los cuales estaban en aprietos debido a la dimensión en la que se encontraban. Kakashi y Obito saltaron a defender a los dos jóvenes, Kakashi frente a Naruto y Obito frente a Sayuri solo para que Obito utilice el kamui en la lanza que fue lanzado en dirección a Kakashi y Naruto.

Aguantando el dolor que le ocasiona esto dijo lo siguiente sin rodeos.

"Namikaze Naruto, eres una de las personas más testarudas que he llegado a conocer y una de las personas con el corazón de oro más grande que eh visto luego de sensei, este mundo...este cruel y maldito mundo no te merece, te ha golpeado, lastimado y dejado cicatrices, y aun asi, te levantaste, vas en contra de la tormenta le guste a esta o no. Yo...*respira de forma pesada debido a las heridas* te admiro, aceptaste tu oscuridad sin miedo, te enfrentaste a tu abuelo sin miedo y con valor lideraste a muchos hombres y mujeres de tal forma que muchas muertes se evitaron" El Namikaze aprietó los dientes.

"pero..."

"calla y escucha las últimas palabras de un muerto" Dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa cansada "Yo...no pido que me perdones, mate a cientos...quizás miles incluso más...todo eso para nada, sin embargo tú vienes con esa calidez y dices que no importa, que si he hecho algo mal debo afrontarlo como un adulto y no huir... es por eso que aquí mismo este dia, 10 de Octubre reparare el gran error que cometí hace 17 años y te pido...no …te suplico por favor ¡DEBES PROTEGERLOS A TODOS, NO DEJES QUE ESTO TE PASE FACTURA, AHORA ERES EL SALVADOR DE ESTE MUNDO, TODOS CUENTAN CONTIGO, NO MEREZCO TU TRISTEZA Y MUCHO MENOS TUS LAGRIMAS, LEVANTA LA CABEZA Y DEBES DE ENORGULLECERTE DE LO LEJOS QUE HAS LLEGADO, TÚ PUEDES DERROTA A ESTE CABRON CUENTO CONTIGO!" Grito al final Obito Uchiha siendo arrastrado por el sutil pero no por eso amargo viento, el lugar se tiñó de un cruel y frío silencio.

" **Uhuhuhu... se murio, pues vaya un tonto, siempre sera un tonto, bueno, que esperabas de la marioneta usada por otra marioneta, igual de triste y rota, pobres diablos** " Rio la...cosa de color negro...no, eso no era una cosa, era un ser odioso, detestable, capaz de hacer que el mismo rikudou sennin frunza el entrecejo de repudio y asco.

"Callate..." empezó como un susurro casi imperceptible, si no se tuviera un oído muy bien desarrollado apenas se hubiese oído.

"oh que pasa, el bebé va a llorar, quizás deba ir con mami...oh espera es verdad mamá está muerta, si por un gran agujero en el estómago jejeje ejecutada por tu mas nuevo y flamante amigo" Se deleito ese ser oscuro mofándose del pelirrojo.

Sayuri miro a su esposo con preocupación ni que decir Kakashi o Sakura miraban a Naruto no con lástima sino con una gran preocupación y tristeza.

"Tu papi murió...tu figura de abuelo murió, tus maestros del Ryouzampaku están bajo el mugen tsukuyomi, tu querida esposa a tu derecha te apuñalo 3 veces en el corazon...jejejeje realmente eres patético relacionandote con todos y viendo como mueren. Patetico, patetico, patetico...realmente eres patético, ¿quien te podría llegar a quedar ahora mismo? Oh... tal vez deba ir a por tu pequeña hija..." Los ojos del Uzumaki estaban en blanco y empezó a respirar descontrolado al escuchar que ese sujeto tocaría a su niña...a su luz...como se atreve esa sucia rata.

¿Como se atreve?

¿COMO SE ATREVE?

Algo se rompió muy en el fondo del pelirojo.

Algo primal salio algo fuera de este mundo.

El se paro incluso en contra de la gran gravedad a su alrededor.

Su poder se elevó.

Un aura eléctrica le rodeo.

Su cabello pasó de un carmesí oscuro a un dorado claro.

Los mechones erizados ante su frente cayendo como una pequeña cascada sobre su espalda con el aura dorada rodeandole.

"Que te quede claro...puedes insúltame...golpearme...incluso tratar de matarme…¡PERO AMENAZA A MIS SERES QUERIDOS Y TE APLASTARE COMO LA PEQUEÑA BASURA INMUNDA QUE ERES UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Naruto rugió mientras el aura se extendía y tomaba una gran zona tiñendo de dorado a sus camaradas ayudándoles a lidiar con la gravedad.

Incluso Sayuri volvió a su forma identica a la de su compañero, la diferencia es que su largo y lacio cabello negro azulado no se puso tan puntiagudo pero eso no quita que la mirada de furia infinita en ambos ojos de color verde claro se pierda.

"Nadie amenaza a mi pequeño paquete de alegría, nadie se mete con mi chihiro-chan" dijeron ambos... metete con la hija y los padres te aplastaran, asi de facil.

Si bien logró que los Biju abandonaran el cuerpo de Zetsu eso no quiere decir que aun no tenía ese poder aplastante, el Namikaze vio como los biju en forma translucida le daban parte de sus energías y desaparecen, bueno todos menos Kurama que se quedó con él.

Para sumar más problemas la dimensión donde estaban actualmente pareciera que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento.

"Kejejkejeje " Incluso si moría aquí Zetsu reia de una forma rara viendo cómo todo empezaba a desmoronarse y el portal por donde las energías de los biju habían salido empezaba a cerrarse.

"Alguien debe quedarse..." Dijo suavemente casi en un susurro el ahora rubio viendo como poco a poco se cerraba el portal, todos giraron sus cuellos hacia él, casi se los rompieron de la velocidad.

"Bien en ese caso…

"Yo lo haré" Le interrumpió el rubio a su sensei el cual le miró aterrado.

"¡A-acaso estas fueras de tus casillas!" Le gritó Kakashi al joven ante él el cual le miró con una mirada que ya había visto en varios camaradas antes de que murieran en acción o se sacrifiquen por la misión y/o vidas de sus compañeros.

"De todos los aquí presentes tengo mas energia y uno de los que más conocimiento en técnicas espacio-temporales tiene gracias a que encontré los secretos de las técnicas de Tou-san"

"P-pero..." Empezó Sakura solo para ser interrumpida de repente por el rubio.

"¿Cuales son las reglas que nos enseñó Baa-san Sakura?…Mejor dicho, ¿ cual es la más importante?"

"*sollozo ahogado*... ser el último en morir. P-pero e-esto es diferente a-ademas t-tu tambien eres un med-nin" Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

"Si pero entre tu y yo...yo soy más un guerrero que medico, obviamente preferiría no tener estas manos para lastimar sino para curar y ayudar a que la gente se lleve bien mediante el ninshu" Dijo Naruto apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos antes de volver a abrirlos con una gran voluntad reflejada en ellos"Pero...si el sacrificio de uno...salva miles...no tengo remordimientos de compartir mi fin con esta dimensión..."

Y como se esperaba Kakashi apretaba las manos tan fuerte que le salía sangre mirando impotente a un joven padre dando su vida, solo que a diferencia del sacrificio de su sensei su alumno sacrificaba su vida por todo el mundo, quizás el universo no sabia de que sería capaz Zetsu si escapaba, sin embargo eso no quitaba que estaba dándoles la oportunidad de vivir, a EL un veterano, MALDITA SEA, tendría que ser él quien esté haciendo esto no un joven de 17 años por el amor de kami-sama.

Pero en el fondo esa pequeña voz le daba el amargo comunicado.

¿Que harás?

Eres inutil ahora mismo

¿Lo regañaras?

¿Tienes ese derecho a ello?

El que podría regañarlo ya esta muerto bajo el mar en Ame.

¿Lo obligarás por la fuerza?

Peleó de igual a igual contra varios revividos sin romper a sudar.

Le dio batalla a Madara, algo que más de 70000 hombres y mujeres no pudieron hacer.

Su alumno ES un ser mas alla de su imaginacion, tristemente ahora mismo solo puede observar con resignación lo que vivió Jjiraiya en su momento.

Perder un alumno sin poder hacer nada.

Lo que vivió su sensei...Minato

¡Sensei y Chihiro-chan! Oh no, con que cara les diría.

"¡Eh! Si mira, salvamos el dia, pero tu hijo/padre puede que no este vivo, de echo se sacrifico para que una dimensión no choque con la nuestra"...Si no creo que sea lo indicado.

"Y tu piensas mi querido idiota, padre de mi hija, NUESTRA hija que te dejaré morir aquí

¿Por qué?..."

"Sayuri...*la abraza contra él pegando sus cuerpos la Uchiha se sonrojo un poco debido al contacto físico* te lo dije ese dia… ¿lo recuerdas no? Incluso si me cuesta la vida te protegeré a ti y a nuestra hija" dijo el serio mientras la susodicha estaba sonrojada.

"Pero qué dices baka me estas avergonzando...*beso*" La Uchiha se sintió anonadada cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los del hombre que robó su corazón, el culpable de sus suspiros y desvelos, el único hombre que tocó su cuerpo sin perder la mano y su vida.

El que le hizo tan feliz cuando tuvieron a su hija.

"Yo siempre te amare y siempre velaré por ambas, no importa donde y como, yo lo haré *paff!*" mientras la abrazaba le dio un rápido golpe en la nuca.

"N-no Naru... no me de...jes" Dijo ella solo para caer en los brazos del rubio ante la vista shockeada de su sensei y su compañera de equipo, dejó a la chica en brazos de su sensei el cual la acogió y Sakura agarro fuerte el gi híbrido ya casi destrozado del rubio

"¿¡porque!? ¡No tuvistes que jugar con los sentimientos de Sayu-uffgh!" la pelirrosa recibió un golpe bajo el estomago tan fuerte que no le dio tiempo de endurecer la zona, el resultado fue que ella tambien quedó inconsciente.

"Sensei...vayase ahora, trataré de sostener ese portal, calculo que le tomará 20 segundos pasar, apenas terminen lo cerrare, suerte " Sin darle tiempo lo empujo, Kakashi que sostenía a ambas chicas no pudo ni articular palabra alguna ni reaccionar de ninguna forma.

20...15...10...5...0

El portal se cerró.

El rubio rodeado de su potente aura avanzo sin mirar atrás, pasó por la zona donde murio Obito dando unas palabras en silencio por el Uchiha caído y miro a Zetsu el cual no habia dejado de reírse desde que se despidió de su equipo.

Sin embargo dejo de reír cuando vio al rubio tener algo que no creía posible.

"...Como… ¿¡como un tonto como tu obtuvo el rinnegan!?"

Se dice que el chakra de Ashura junto al de Indra da acceso al rinnegan.

Quizás inconscientemente Sayuri le dejo un regalo a su amado

Este ya tenía su propio sharingan que era de por sí especial debido a su cuerpo y chakra unico él no quedaría ciego.

Y sin embargo casi nunca lo uso.

Principalmente porque no tenía nadie que le echara una mano, el se ha guiado simplemente viendo a los demás usarlo.

Cuando lucho contra Izumi, la hermana mayor de su amada, analizó la forma de usarlo de ella y lo incorporó a su estilo, lo mismo con Obito y Sayuri, incluso analizó a su abuelo.

Resultando en algo atemorizante.

Resulto ser el primer Uchiha que además es un mestizo en controlar las diversas habilidades del sharingan incluso el mangekyou.

El era en toda la regla una bestia en lo que ha combate se trata.

El mejor de los aliados para sus amigos.

Pero para sus enemigos el mismísimo Shinigami les tocaría la puerta.

"Que curioso... parece que nunca sospechaste que yo tuve estos ojos, y sabes quien estará feliz de verte*tono sarcastico* shinigami-sama está a la espera de ti " Dijo colocandose la máscara especial de shinigami para invocarla sin que esta le absorba el alma.

El aire se volvió aún más frío, la presencia de la muerte se palpaba a leguas.

Naruto sintió el toque suave de unas manos sobre sus hombros, pasaron a su torso mientras un mentón se posaba suave pero firme en su hombro izquierdo.

" **¡ara ara ufufu! Pero que tenemos aquí, una asquerosa ameba que se escabulle de mi desde hace varios siglos esta ante mi, pero que forma más...deliciosa de trabajar que tiene ume-onee-chan** " Una delicada y seductora voz se escuchó tras el rubio.

Cual canto de sirena sonaba tentadora...amorosa a los oídos, pero no puedes mirar a la muerte a menos que quieras quedar hipnotizado por esta, incluso con la mascara muchos Uzumakis violaron esta regla y terminaron en sus delicadas pero crueles manos, después de todo estas jugando con fuego cuando le llamas de esa forma.

Lamiendo sus labios la mujer respetada y temida como la diosa de la muerte absorbió a zetsu negro e incluso a Kaguya mientras el primero no dejaba de maldecir al Uzumaki y a todos sus antepasados.

" **MALDITO SEAS TENMA, MALDITO SEAS ASHURA, MALDITO SEAS NAMIKAZE NARUTO TU**... "No pudo terminar porque fue digerido por la mujer que no se le conocía ni su rostro ni nada más, solo su voz.

Dejando a un Madara moribundo el cual con sus ojos borrosos vio a su nieto de pie y el derrotado en el suelo... si, quizas directamente no gano pero derrotó a alguien aún más poderoso.

Sin embargo vio algo o mejor dicho alguien, una mujer de cabello blanco púrpura con ojos de color naranja la cual le miraban con burla, una figura de infarto en unas ropas clásicas de una sacerdotisa, sin duda no tenía nada que envidiarle a Tsunade Senju o a su descendiente Sayuri Uchiha.

" **Ara… ¿preocupado por tu abuelo? Fufu, no lo torturare...mucho al menos, me siento benévola hoy** " Dijo ella jugando con sus cabellos dorados mientras el aludido que era acariciado cerraba los ojos al ver como su abuelo solo sonreía y pasaba a mejor vida...por segunda vez.

"Ya veo el porque aun sigues aquí, significa que esperas por mi alma según la leyenda aquel que ose usar esta máscara y muere termina a manos de shinigami de tal forma que cumplira todo lo que diga sin chistar…no me arrepiento de nada" Dijo suavemente el rubio mientras la mujer sonrio al ver como la energía que quedo en este plano busco un huésped, ella no pudo serlo porque ya era una deidad, Madara estaba muerto, el único que quedaba era el joven ante ella.

" **¡Ufufu! Aunque sea una oferta muy muy tentadora no puedo reclamar tu alma…aún no, pero cuando pases a mejor vida no te preocupes que te estaré esperando a ti y a Sayuri-san** " Dijo ella acariciando su torso y rostro con delicadeza y atención.

"¿Porque me trata de esta manera? No creo que haya logrado nada que destaque "Dijo suavemente el ahora pelirrojo haciendo que ella sonriese.

"Quien sabe, muchos en el consejo celestial no opinan lo mismo, piensan que si has logrado mucho y es más, por eso se te necesita en el universo gemelo del tuyo "dijo ella alegremente.

"vamos de nuevo" parpadeo confundido Naruto mientras Shinigami sonrio alegre aunque el no pudiera verle el rostro

" **es facil…** " comenzo ella suavemente mientras la dimension se desmoronaba ante ellos

" **tu presencia al no ser de necesidad en este universo usaremos la destruccion de este universo puente para que pases al otro que si necesitara de tu ayuda muchos problemas ocurriran y necesitaran de tu ayuda** " dijo ella mientras ya el 90% de este universo desaparecia y el pelirrojo solo podia cerrar los ojos

"dime una cosa…" pregunto el suavemente mientras ella solo parpadeo y le miro con curiosidad

"cuando yo muera en este universo sere capaz de ver a mi familia" pregunto el mirando al frente mientras la mujer miro hacia el espacio en blanco

" **sere franca con tigo y no endulzare las cosas…eso sera imposible** " dijo ella de forma estoica mientras el pelirrojo cerro los ojos con dolor mientras suspiraba

" **tu cuerpo y alma pasara a formar parte de la zona de ese universo no podran verse** "dijo ella con lastima

" **Sin embargo no quiere decir que si pase algo como no se una alteracion no puedan volver a reunirse** " dijo ella ya a la lejania de forma criptica mientras el mundo de Naruto estallo en blanco y el solo pudo fortalecer su cuerpo para aguantar el impacto

/ **…zona antes conocida como eurasia** /

Terremotos espaciales los fenomenos, que avisaban de la llegada de un seirei (espiritu) al plano de la tierra sin embargo estas criaturas, eran atraidas de forma brusca generando esos fenomenos antes mencionados por eso para que se forme un mismo a la inversa y que de alguna extraña forma traiga todo lo que fue arrasado por el primer seirei fue algo que nadie se esperaba.

"vaya **con que tu fuiste el que ocasiono esta situacion de improvisto pero bien recibida** "dijo una extaña voz distorsionada pero notablemente femenina, observando la espalda del joven saiyan el cual estaba transformado en su fase 2 junto a su modo sabio de los seis caminos para aguantar el impacto. Tal parece que genero un agujero en el espacio y tiempo y trajo a todos los edificios zonas y personas que fueron destruidas por la primer seirei el joven ni se inmuto

"que lugar tan deprimente siento como la madre naturaleza grita de dolor…" murmuro suavemente el joven mientras phantom se sorprendio

" **ara… parece que estas muy en sincronia con la naturaleza si que estas llenos de sorpresas Naruto-san** " dijo ella amablemente y con dulzura mientras el le miro

"¿supongo que tu seras la que me ayudaras? Shinigami-sama me informo que tu eras como una de los guardianes o algo asi… sin embargo te siento en este plano pero a la vez no" dijo el confundido mientras ella sonrio

" **no querrias experimentar lo que es una vida normal o al menos fingir hasta que llegue el momento de sacar la espada nuevamente** "le ofrecio ella mientras el namikaze miro al cielo y observaba que se aproximaban ya unas mujeres en trajes extraños y modernos

"*sighhh* que opcion tengo sin embargo jugar a ser humano…mmm seguro podria ser divertido ser normal por un tiempo "dijo el mientras ella rio suavemente  
" **muchos sueñan con ser lo que eres tu fufufu eres interesante** "dijo ella mientras el sonrio de forma socarrona

"la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro supongo jeje" dijo el mientras ella asintio con suavidad

" **Sin embargo habran muchos requerimientos** " dijo ella seria mientras el suspiro ya no habia vuelta atrás

"no importa…puedo con un reto"

/ **time skip 10 años aprox** (recuerden que el tiempo que pase en este universo no sera el mismo que en el universo original de Naruto)/

…

…

…

'puedo con un reto' pffftttt que idiota mira que haberlo dicho a la ligera, los requerimientos tenian que ser andar con el 95% de mi poder sellado y mantener mis emociones tranquilas para que mi nuevo cuerpo no sea sobrecargado…enserio que cuerpo tan debil le quedo. nada como entrenar como loco para al menos dejarlo no tan alejado de su cuerpo cuando podia usar el 100% aveces debes de dar 1 paso atrás para avanzar 2 supongo

El suspiro al escuchar gritos en el cuarto de al lado

"onii-chan onii-chan… onee-chan y ayumi-san han sido infectadas por el virus-T" dijo una pequeña niña de 14 o 15 años cabello de un tono rojo mas claro que el suyo y de ojos a juego como beyotas ella estaba creciendo bastante bien si los lijeros musculos en su cuerpo eran una indicacion

…virus…T pfffft hahahahaha! No ya enserio que cosas raras estaban pasando aquí

"kotori son las 5 y 30 de la madrugada tu hermana de seguro te quizo jugar una broma y ayumi le siguio el juego" dijo el suavemente con los ojos aun cerrados para ponerse sus gafas sobre ellos…si gafas raro eh? El que tenia una gran vision y unos ojos poderosos usando gafas sin embargo no era porque el quisiera

Debido a sus ojos que eran muy especiales cuando el junto con phantom tuvo que sellar su poder sus ojos volvieron a mutar debido a la energia de phantom

Ahora pareciera que tenian esa presion sobre los que mirase durante un rato y con las mujeres por alguna razon les hacia sentir mas incomodas el no sabia porque si era sincero y tampoco iria probando para ver que era el problema por eso creo esas gafas con el banbutsu no sozo y sus goudoudamas creo esas gafas que no solo eran indestructibles si no que tambien servian para bloquear su energia

"ahora porque no vas abajo y me dejas tomar un baño y luego me acompañas para preparar el desayuno te parece correcto" le pregunto el a la joven que aisntio feliz

"yay el desayuno de onii-chan es lo mejor!" grito ella alegre para salir el solo pudo suspirar y entro al baño con un cambio de ropa limpia y se desnudo con tranquilidad

"…."el tarareo suavemente mientras se bañaba ,si una mujer llegara a ver su cuerpo no pararia de admirarle por alguna razon el joven de 17 años tenia un cuerpo perfecto que muchos artistas marciales desearian tener un buen torso ni muy ancho ni muy pequeño el tamaño perfecto pectorales perfectamente definidos un abdomen fuerte con un paquete de 8 algo dificil de lograr brazos fuertes con ni un solo musculo fuera de lugar y unas piernas fuertes el sueño humedo de muchas jovenes sin duda sin embargo el usaba ropa holgada por ello muchas chicas no notaban su cuerpo

Sin embargo las mas *ejem* 'expertas' notaban que el tenia un buen cuerpo y debido a su gran altura y hombros anchos cabello carmesi y ojos violetas no era alguien que pasara desapercibido con facilidad

"eh…kotori estas en el baño" dijo una voz adormilada mientras una joven de cabellera azul violacio entro con solo una toalla cubriendo su modestia la cual estaba muy desarrollada para su edad la cual era de 16 años belllo rostro de forma de corazon ojos de color dorado miel un bello cuerpo con pechos bastantes grandes quizas de copa DD y anchas caderas plano vientre y unas palidas y bien formadas piernas la chica paso por 10 tonos de rojos al ver que no era su adorable hermana la que estaba de espaldas si no su 'hermano' mayor el cual le obserbo de reojo con esos ojos violetas ella se sintio debil por un momento esa mirada

/ **fantasia de shiori** /

"nii-sama no por favor…" dijo ella mientras su hermano besaba su cuello y masajeaba sus pechos por detrás a la vez que le repegaba su hombria por su buen trasero

"es asi…pero fuiste tu la que se tiro a besarme…acaso…no quieres a tu onii-chan" se burlo el mientras mordia suavemente su oreja y ella jadeaba mientras se sonrojaba aun mas

"si…yo deseo a…a…a onii-sama yo quiero ser una con el ju ju ufufufufu!" se rio ella al ver como el le retiraba su toalla y se alineaba en su entrada de amor que ya estaba soltando sus jugos y tenia ligeros espasmos deseosa del sable de su hermano

"buena niña aquí tu premio!" dijo el para luego penetrarla

/ **fin de la fantasia pervertida** /

"oi shiori…oi oi!" le hablo una chica con cabellos marrones grisaceos

"eh que cuando donde porque…"

"vaya si que soñaste despierta te preguntaba si vamos a ir juntas a la escuela" le pregunto la chica y ahora que la miraba con atencion se notaba mas sus aspectos cabello largo como el suyo de un tono marron gris ojos de color ambar y un cuerpo muy parecido al suyo solo que su busto era mucho mas grande…una copa F quizas…vaya pobre yumi-chan debe de tener dolores de espalda muy seguido

"bueno decidete ya…y no yo no tengo dolores de espalda Naruto-san se ofrece amablemente a masajearme los hombros "dijo ella mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno

Aikawa ayumi o yumi-chan para mi es una gran amiga nuestra debido al incendio de hace años sus padres y los nuestros prefirieron que vivieramos todos juntos muchos pensaran que nii-san se aprovecha de esto pero en realidad es un poco al revez…pero bueno que se le va a hacer por cierto al parecer ella es un …zombi

Y eso se lo debemos a yuu-chan que esta viendo la tele con kotori ella viste con ropas de estilo mediaval alguno pensara que es cosplay pero en realidad es una nigromante y trajo devuelta a la vida a yumi-chan nii-san le ofrecio quedarse con nosotros por su gesto de amabilidad hacia yumi-chan

"yuu-chan te gusto el desayuno" le pregunte mientras preparaba mi mochila ella dejo de ver el programa y escribio

{Lo que cocina Naruto es para deleitar a los mismisimos dioses: 'D!} Ella escribio con un rostro en blanco…pobrecita debido a sus poderes no puede ni hablar ni mostrar sus emociones

Eucliwood Hellscythe tenia que cargar con esa maldicion pero eso no quiere decir que no le apoyaramos

"interrumpimos su progama para indicar que hay mas actividad de terremotos espaciales por favor procedan con precaucion y sigan los protocolos de seguridad en caso de un incidente" informo un canal de noticias

"oyaaa~ esta ocurriendo con mas frecuencia…." Dijo el pelirrojo mayor mientras terminaba de lavar los platos pero el tono con que lo dijo estaba cargado con tanta indiferencia que si no le conocieran pensarian que el no le importaba un comino

Pero en realidad el se comportaba de esa manera y no sabian por que su hermano/amigo siempre era asi desde pequeño

Desde que le adoptaron junto con shiori

"bueno supongo que nos iremos dejo la casa a tu cuidado yuu si un ladron entra le partes las piernas y le encierras en el closet "dijo casualmente el pelirrojo con mochila al hombro mientras sus hermanas tuvieron una gota en la nuca y ayumi solo se rio nerviosa

{Claro…y si es un enemigo del mundo sobrenatural?} Incluso inclino un poco la cabeza de forma adorable y el pelirrojo se sobo el menton

"pues cuestiona sus motivos y si no son dañinos no veo porque habriamos de hacerle daño" dijo el simpre con su tono seco e indiferenete mientras ayumi se puso a soñar

/ **estas son las imaginaciones de una de nuestras protagonistas con mente algo flipada** /

"te encargo la casa yuu portate bien y te dare una recompensa" dijo el Naruto de su imaginacion de una forma que actuaria un personaje bishounen agarrando el menton de yuu la cual estaba algo sonrojada

"si es por onii-chan lo hare sin lugar a dudas y tambien me daras lo que pida onii-chan~~" dijo ella de forma adorable

/ **termina la imaginacion** /

" **kyaaaaaaaaa!** " grito en su mente ayumi mientras se sonrojaba y abrazaba a yuu la cual se dejaba abrazar

Sin duda era algo que pasaba en el hogar itsuka todo los dias

Ya yendo de camino Naruto se encontro con sus amigos

Orito…tonomachi…lee y mayoi

Orito y tonomachi los conoce desde la secundaria y a lee pues digamos que su trabajo de tiempo parcial y mayoi…son mayoi podria decirse que es su compañera pupila bajo el hombre llamado son gohan esa chica lo sintio en su energia era una saiyan y al parecer no una mastiza como el ella demostro un gran poder y es una prodigia si el se transformo a los 16 años en su dimension ella lo logro a los 12 y avanzo a la segunda fase a los 15 …realmente era una prodigio en el combate en el ambito de los estudios tambien destacaba al parecer ella queria ser abogada y defender de forma 'legal' a las personas

Ella tenia el cabello de color negro carbon con ojos a juego que tenian una calidez y picardia adorable un buen cuerpo y era algo baja entre ellos pero una de las chicas mas altas en su salon su figura era bastante similiar a la de shiori y se le notaba mejor con el uniforme de la escuela su cabello en estos momentos estaba atado en un moño con algunos mechones cayendo libremente por su frente

El joven llamado lee era un compañero del trabajo parcial de nuestro protagonista el cual era demasiado cariñoso con todos pero en especial con el pelirrojo caminando junto a ellos se notaba que el era no solo elegante y alegre si no tambien un guerrero y uno muy experto

Con una altura de 1.85 siendo el segundo mas alto del grupo con un cabello blanco como la nieve y unos ojos verdes de color jade para rematar tenia una collar con una joya del mismo color en su cuello la cual se veia porque el tenia los primeros botones desabrochados para mostrar que estaba muy bien entonado

Diciendo la verdad era un regalo de cumpleaños de Naruto para el lo cual habia tenido una escena comica de lagrimas abrazos y un beso en zona peligrosa levantando revuelo en la escuela y poniendo bastante alteradas a casi todas las niñas todos tenian collares regalados por el pelirrojo orito era de color cobalto el de tonomachi amarillo y mayoi naranja

Mientras que shiori de color violeta ayumi de color rojo y al final kotori de color ambar lo que nadie sabia era que el mismo los creaba con su energia y el secretamente estaba cubriendo a ayumi del sol para que no le dañe… ya saben por lo de ser un zombi y todo eso

Ahhh que lata tener que volver a las clases y al trabajo de medio tiempo…

Y aun le faltaba terminar su novela y manga que se les habia atrasado solo un poco… solo un poco je je je

Bueno al menos era un buen comienzo de año

/FIN DEL PROLOGO/

 **Bueno chicos eso seria todo no tengo mucho que decir solo a que no se me acostumbren a que pueda subir tan seguido ya saben por lo de la utu y todo eso (tratare de publicar no se preocupen)**


End file.
